


Нежность

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [114]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562
Kudos: 1





	Нежность

— Люблю осень, — поделился Шульдих.

— А также зиму и весну, — заметил Кроуфорд. — Особенно на Мальдивах.

— Только тут я их и люблю, — беззаботно отмахнулся Шульдих и довольно потянулся. — Можно подумать, ты не разделяешь мои предпочтения. Или считаешь, что я смотрелся бы с кленовыми листьями в руках лучше, чем с пузырьком с маслом?

— Несравнимо, — рассмеялся Кроуфорд и привлек воплощение наглости к себе. — Мне нравишься ты. А с листьями, пистолетом или с пляжным зонтиком — уже не столь принципиально.


End file.
